1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hinge assembly and more particularly, to a hinge assembly of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computing devices, such as handheld computers, portable computers, notebook computers, tablet PCs and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have become more and more widespread. Generally, a portable computing device utilizes a display assembly formed by a base unit and a display configuration of the base unit for a user to operate and view. Especially, with the increasing development of the touch display technology, a touch display has become basic equipment for a portable computer.
Taking a notebook computer for example, a hinge is used as a mechanism enabling two machine bodies to move relative to each other. However, once a touch display is equipped, the hinge is also required to be sufficient for supporting the force which the user applies on the touch display while the machine bodies are expanded relative to each other. Nevertheless, it is difficult for the hinge to take care of both the force of operating the touch display and the force of expanding the machine bodies. As a result, even though the user can easily expand the machine bodies, the machine will be wobbling while operating the touch display, which leads to difficulty of operation.